The Epic High School Chaos (The Chaos of Inazuma Senior High School)
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: Three years after, all of the soccer players who had participated in Holy Road and Shinsei Inazuma Japan are gathered in the one same crazy Senior High School. Class A for the clever ones, class B for the crazy ones and class C for the rough ones. Love, misunderstandings, chaos, problems, fights, challenges, dramas and many more! The crazy daily story of class 2-B and the others.


**A/N: Hey guys, meet you again. This idea just suddenly got hit into me and I decided that maybe I should write it. I know that there are many stories like this too but this one's totally different.**

**Here's some note about this fic:  
1. Lots of Gender-bent here. Beware if you hate gender-bent!**

**2. Many of the characters' personalities are a lot different. I thought it was normal since they are now in high school and that's about three years in the future of the anime.**

**3. Not only personalities that change, ages too! Some are slightly and some are the other way round. (Including Tsurugi!)**

**4. The first chapter (prologue or introduction) is gonna be a hell long introduction to make everything clear. However, if you still don't get the point, I can add some more details in the next chapter.**

**5. It'll be in normal P.O.V. in the upcoming chapters, only this chapter is specified. Well, there might be some part in some characters' P.O.V. but it'll depend on the plot.**

**6. There are lots of un-main characters and different pairings (some cracks, some un-hinted and some are the popular ones).**

**7. Tell me in the review if you like it or not, my mistakes, and what did I lack? Feel free to tell me about it in the review. I don't mind. I'm a newbie after all. I have lots of things to learn.**

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**~The Chaos of the Inazuma Senior High~**

* * *

My name is Kita Ichiban. I'm seventeen years old and now sitting at second-year in Inazuma Senior High School. My class is 2-B, the craziest class among all the classes in this school, if I should say. Let me introduce you to my class. Wait, no. First, I'll tell you the details about my school to clear everything out, cuz my school is seriously something extraordinary and somehow out of the question.

Inazuma Senior High, special school made by Ishido Shuuji for all the soccer players from famous Junior High school, to be exact, soccer team's school representatives that appear in Holy Road. It includes: Tengawara, my own Junior high school, Teikoku, Kidokawa Seishuu, Seidouzan, Hakuren, Arakumo, Eito, Dragon Link, Kaiou etc, and obviously Raimon too.

So here we are, gathered in the same Senior High for God-knows-what reason and believe it or not, even the coaches are here! Not only coach but also the guys from Old Inazuma Japan and Old Raimon had fought against are our teachers! Duh, that's the worst of all. For your point of you, you might say and goes 'nah, there's nothing wrong with that. Everything'll turn alright. The coaches are cute too, that'll just be like a miracle having the Inazuma Japan players as your teachers', but NO! Arggh! The problem is … THEY SUCKS AT TEACHING! Gah, what is going on in Ishido-san's (or should I say, Gouenji-san's) brain just don't ask me!

The teachers don't know how to teach at all. Well, almost all of the teachers. But isn't that too obvious? Most of them are formerly soccer players and they have no background in teaching. Good thing some did quite good like Kazemaru-san and Fubuki-san, but only a few of them.

The worst teacher would be Endou-san himself. He's our biology teacher. Don't give me that angry face of yours! I know you all are Endou-san's fans since he's the captain of Inazuma Japan and Raimon's former coach, but remember he's just too such a freak! Soccer freak! Hello!? Our lesson always turns out to be nonsense soccer explanation. Gradually, he was sent back to Raimon to be the soccer coach again after the head school, Ishido Shuuji-san, saw the results of our biology test and exams. That was such a great relief for all of us. Well, that should leave out Matsukaze Tenma, my junior, since she had been always enjoying his lessons, and right now she's sobbing badly for him to return.

And the best teacher you ask? It's Yuuka-san and Yuuichi-san. Ishido Shuuji's little sister and Raimon's and Shinsei Inazuma Japan's Tsurugi Kyousuke's big brother. They both are now in university, but works part-time job as a teacher. I don't even know how they managed to even have time to teach and why would they want to do part-time job when they're already rich enough. Ishido-san managed to pull some strings to match their free time with our periods for them. He'll do anything for his beloved sister. And it would be funny if you guys see it, but seriously, her big brother is too over protective that he even made sure his sister isn't touched by any other male teachers or even students, and no one is flirting with her or whatsoever that he gave her a security guard, a woman obviously, for safety. Although the girl disagrees with it, he kept on forcing until she can do nothing about it. I've seen Sota from Arakumo got beaten up by that guard for handing out his homework to Yuuka-san and accidentally touches her hand. That was horrible. Really. Women and big brothers could be really scary. I'm glad I didn't have any since I'm a lone child. But there's still another dangerous girl in this school and I'll tell you all later about her.

Yuuichi-san had been discharged from hospital and he's good in teaching. Tsurugi would go awe-awe like that the whole lesson. But it was good sitting in the class listening to him. We can't blame Tsurugi for it. Although to be honest (please don't tell Tsurugi. Please, please~ If you did then I'll get beaten up) he looks dumb, idiotic and silly like that. Well, even some other classmates said that too. And the good news is that, Yuuichi-san and Yuuka-san are dating! Yes, they are officially a couple right now! Since it's Yuuichi-san, Ishido-san trusted him; not to mention that Toramaru-san goes bloody angry about this.

And the scariest teacher of all, Afuro Terumi, better known as "Aphrodi". As I told you that almost all teachers are bad in teaching, right? So it's just natural for us, (mostly the guys, though) to skip class, ignoring the teacher, do something else to distract us and such as long as the point is that we're not concentrating or participating in the lessons. It went well with all teachers (but obviously none of the students would do it in Yuuichi-san and Yuuka-san's lessons) except with this particular blonde man. He'd go and scratch the board really hard with the chalk until it almost bleed and tore apart the students' ears. Man, that really hurts. I've (actually my class) experienced it once when Hayabusa tries to skip class. When a student already skipped the period before him coming, he'd give a bloody long lecture at home time. Nobody would ever dare to not concentrating in his lesson. He's pretty good in teaching than the other teachers but always turns out pretty scary if anything goes out of his plan. Let's say he's a yandere.  
Walk to the class, greet and smiles kindly, hearing students making ruckus, take the chalk, scratch it really heard, all students screams but soon went silent, smile kindly again, teach the lesson, lesson's over and he goes and do whatever he wants. That's how mostly our periods goes with him. He's also often seems to be flirting around with students. Duh, he's so scary that he even has more fangirls than Shindou himself. I'm sure you all know just how famous he is among the girls! And I suspect he had a slightly one-sided crush with a girl in my class as well as my childhood friend. What a mischief teacher ….

About teachers … I think that's enough. We'll continue it later. Move on to the next one! My classmates and friends!

Here, I have my friend Yukimura Hyouga. His desk is next to me. He's a lot different than he was in Hakuren. Always quite, often shows shy smiles, delicate and somehow timid. I really don't get what had gotten into him but my prediction is that he's lovesick. He's lovesick with a weirdo. It's the dangerous girl that I told you. I've seen him secretly taking pictures of her by standing his book in front of his face and when he was about to take a picture, he'd move the book to the side and quickly took a snap using his phone camera, he'd cover his face with the book again as soon as he got the picture before the girl sees him. He does that a lot of times. Everyone in the class knew just how much Yukimura loved the girl, but the said girl doesn't know about that at all. Well, they've (my classmates) never told her either because they thought it was Yukimura who was supposed to do that. It's a rare thing that everyone in the class is cooperating for keeping his secret (actually it's not a secret anymore though) like that to help him. Whatever happens it's not only Yukimura who loves her, many other boys too.

Tsurugi Kyousuke! He's in the same class of mine and is sitting behind Yukimura. He's popular among the girls, and often hangs around with them at school. Don't get the wrong idea! He also plays and hangs with boys too and the girls he's hanging around with isn't his fangirls, just his classmates. This guy is so damn too proud of himself and sometimes narcissism too. Not to mention that he's completely different from when he is in Junior High, he's more flirtatious. But … oh, well, who cares?! He's a good friend anyway. And I heard there's this one Matsukaze Tenma girl who is crazily in love with him. However, I'm suspecting him to be slightly in love with Kirino Ran OR the same girl Yukimura is in love with.

Shindou Takuto, the prodigy of our school. Fangirls are totally crazy over him. He doesn't seem to really care that Afuro-sensei has more fangirl than he does. BUT! Just like me, he's suspecting that Tsurugi is in love with Kirino Ran and that's the only things he's jealous about! Everyone knows too that this prodigy brunette is in love with Kirino. Uh, yes! Somehow we have a good teamwork with each other (classmates). We share love secrets, help each other and such. Sounds wonderful, right? But there's obviously always some fight. Well, isn't that life?

Kirino Ran is the girl everyone adores. Her closest friends are; Nishinosora Yoichi, Koori Itsuki, Kishibe Taiga, Kurosaki Makoto and Hinano Kinsuke. Her long rose pink colored hair tied into piggy tails and sparking light sky-blue eyes mesmerized every single pair of eyes which directly meets with it. She's cheerful, easy going, always smiles, sunny, intelligent and how most boys describe her as … HOT! Alright, I admit that I share the same opinion, but it's not like that I'm interested with her more than friends. We get along well, but not more than friend. She mostly acts as the 'fight-stopper' here in this school. All students respect her a lot like as if she's a princess, but she really isn't. Just … the number two cleverest student in the class (after Shindou). From what I've seen, she really cares about her friends so much that they all more looks like as 'sisters' rather than 'friends'. I like her as my friend. Everyone likes her. Ummh … yeah, many guys even love her.

Lastly but not least (actually this time's the best), Kishibe Taiga. The girl Yukimura had crush with and the girl Afuro-sensei flirt with mostly. She had long beautiful violet hair tied into a high pony tail. She's completely different than she was in Junior High. Really! She acts like a delinquent as well as a gangster, but the truth is she's a cute, good, little girl. Alright, maybe the word 'little' doesn't suit well, but anyway, she's my childhood friend. She is well-known through the school and is very popular, not only with the students but also the teachers, especially with Afuro-sensei. If you wonder why, it's because she's always cheerful, sunny, hyper, clever, intelligent, helpful, and is always up to any challenges from anyone. In Senior High School she acts to be more girl-like (but definitely not girly), active, bold, hyper, tomboy and … ummh … prettier. … Yeah, yeah, I admit that I have a crush with her since we've been friends for like … a bloody long twelve years! And I don't think that is extraordinary for a childhood friend, is it? She is always up to challenge; meaning, she accept every challenge she faces. That girl is like a wind, doesn't care about what people think about her and just do whatever she wants to do. No one had ever saw her blush or being shy and such, except for me … I think ….

…

…

…

…

…

_It all started about two weeks ago. It was the time for mine and hers picket time. Well, we had finished it for about ten minutes ago, but we are just sitting in the class doing nothing; wasting time._

"_Ichiban, let's go home. Why are we here, anyway?" asked Kishibe who broke the silent._

"_Uh, yeah. Let's go," I said as I stood up from my seat._

_When Kishibe was in front of the door, I called her. "Taiga."_

"_She then turns behind and smiles at me. "What is it?"_

_I was really afraid to say it. My heart is beating so fast and sometimes it skips a beat. Should I really tell her? Or should I just stay silent letting her says it first? No, no way. She wouldn't feel the same as me. But if I don't say it now … then it'll be never and she'll be someone else's. But what if she turns me down? Well, whatever her answer'll be, I'll just have to face it. Life is full of risks, after all._

"_Ichiban!" Kishibe called again. "Just spill it! I won't get mad. Well, depending in what you say, that is."_

_I sighed and then take a deep, long breath. "Taiga," I started. "I love you."_

_Right at that moment the girl froze._

"_Wh-wha?! I-I … I-I … I …." She was madly blushing and completely shuttering. That was my first (and probably only) time I saw her like that. We might have been friends for a bloody long twelve years, but she's never been in this way before. I bet that no one had ever seen her like that as well. Well, I'm lucky to be the only one to see her new side. Good thing I confessed to her._

"_I-I … I-I … C-c-c-c-c-c-a-an y-y-y-you r-repeat w-w-what d-did y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you j-j-j-ju-just say?"_

_I laughed my guts off seeing her like this. Then I smiled at her, "Taiga, I love you. Will you go out with me?" This time I'm not scared anymore to say it, for whatever reason it is. But the scared feeling of being jilted is still inside my heart within me. I might look calm from outside, but from inside? Duh, my heart is about to explode._

"_I-I-I … y-y-y-you w-wanna g-g-g-go o-o-o-out w-with … w-with me?"_

"_Yeah. It's okay though, if you don't wanna. It's your choice. I'm not forcing you."_

_Just then she looked at the floor, her face is still all red. "Ichiban, I-I … I'm sorry, but … could you give me some more time? I'm not sure how to answer you since … well, since this is my first time a guy confessed to me," she said with all the shuttering gone; but her face is redder than ever. To be honest, she looks extremely adorable like this. "I'm glad that somebody loves me and offer me to go out with, but …."_

"_I know," I said as I pat her shoulder. "I just said that it's okay, didn't I? Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you."_

_She nods and I smiled at me._

"_Home?"_

"_Y-yeah." Oh, she's still shuttering?_

_So, we both went out from the class. There're still a few students who are working on their pickets work, but it was quite quiet for a school with chaos every day._

"_A-ano … Ichiban," called Kishibe who breaks my thoughts._

"_Yes?" I quickly answered._

"_Y-you can h-hold my hand if you want to. T-t-that is for the exchange of o-of m-my a-answer f-for n-n-n-now," she continued still looking at the ground._

_I smiled at her, "yeah." And so, I intertwine her hand and lead the way home. We're not only childhood friends, but also close neighbors. Her house is besides my house. I could feel her hand tightening the grip._

"_Ichiban," she called again. This time she smiles, but to the ground, and still have those cute pink shades on her face. Ah, it makes me really want to kiss her cheeks. Oh, I really should hold back myself._

"_Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you for everything."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sure," I replied. And we went home together with a warm silent embracing us._

"_I love you, Taiga," I whispered again. And she just smiled to the ground again as she tighten the grip (again)._

…

…

…

…

…

I had seen her challenged by the famous gymnastic girl from the gymnastic club, Nozaki Sakura, challenged by our senior, Ibuki Munemasa for a basketball match, challenge for sprinting race by a student who is known as the fastest runner in the town, Matatagi Hayato, challenged for edu-smart by Minaho Kazuto and Wanabe Juin'chirou, and even challenged by Afuro-sensei for a chess match. Actually there's more challenge that she had faced and the results are always good, even if she lost her efforts were pretty nice.

Oh, you want to know about the girl who had a mega crush on Tsurugi? Okay, Matsukaze Tenma is her name. I'm sure you all have heard about her, the former captain of Raimon as well as Shinsei Inazuma Japan's. Appearance? Just the same as she was in Junior High, but her hair is a lot longer know. Her best friend is Sorano Aoi, and her childhood friends are the Taki Brothers from Kidokawa Seishuu. Just like me and Kishibe, she and the Taki brothers are childhood friends, close friends and close neighbors. They get along really well. I've never thought that the Taki brothers could be her childhood friends too besides Sorano.

That's all. And … ehem, I did say that I came from 2-B, didn't I? Class 2-B are for crazy students, class 2-A are for those clever and intelligent students (why is Shindou and Kirino are in my class, I have no idea about that at all), and 2-C are for those rough and harsh students who have almost the same personality as gangsters do (but of course not that bad).

About me? I don't see the need in telling it, cuz I get the feelings that you all now have the idea of my personality and how I am after introducing you all to my friends. Well, gotta go. Bye~ See ya in the next chappie~

Prologue/Introduction Ends!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible grammar, typos and such. I wrote this when I had a headache so I wasn't quite conscious. I wrote this with so much effort, but I'm not sure about the results =w=**

**Sorry if you don't like with the plot and how I treated your favorite characters here. The upcoming chapters might be different from the information here. I hope I can update this as soon as possible ...**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY AND CRAZY STORY IS THIS?! X'P**

**Please Review~**


End file.
